Ambrosia
by SunKissedApple
Summary: Carlisle finally finds his mate after 300 years in the most unlikely candidate. How will he cope when his son finds his singer in the same girl. Carlisle will do anything for his mate. Edward will do anything to drink the beautiful crimson that runs through her body. Can true love conquer all? Lemons in later chapters.


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight._

_Hey guys, Imprinted is being re-written and will be posted soon. This is a Bella and Carlisle love story, a pairing that I'm currently obsessed with. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. _

_Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me staring at me in horror…_

His soft butterscotch gaze was stolen from me when the caramel-haired goddess danced to his side and constricted herself around his chiselled body. Like a snake, a venomous cobra that sucks the life out of any being that dares to look into her onyx eyes.

_Modern day Medusa. _

I didn't even have time to take my eyes from the beautiful Cullen siblings, when an ear-piercing crunch sounded from the back corner of my truck, the dark blue van wrapping itself around the Chevy.

My eyes closed tight, creating a barrier between myself and death. The screeching continued in my ears as a painful ballad, something that could only possibly be created by the devil himself.

_My get out of death free card must have expired. _

The pain that attacked my chest was like nothing I had ever felt before; I gasped and sputtered as my back slammed into the truck cutting of the majority of my oxygen supply. I was pinned, crying out as all feeling was removed from my legs, a numbing sensation that ran from my toes, creeping up my left leg, then the right, eventually stopping just above my waist. I welcomed it, at least there was something less to worry about. A rusty aroma filled my senses, which could only be identified as blood. I didn't dare open my eyes though, to see the horror unfold. Fortunately the screeching of the truck had stopped, and I was greeted by a few seconds silence before the screaming began.

I couldn't identify any of the voices; everybody seemed to be shouting at once, all I could hear was my name and the loud sound of sirens in the distance. Until a beautiful bell like voice sounded in my ear.

"Hey Bella, my name is Alice Cullen." Her voice was calm, why is she trying to talk now? Surly she must know that this is possibly my last minutes on the earth.

"You don't have to talk" she continued her voice soothing as her hand stroked the tangles in my hair. "My father, Carlisle, is waiting for you at the hospital. You're going be just fine, sweetie, don't you worry."

"You're going to be famous in Forks after this, Bella. This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened here in, well…forever." She whispered, chuckling as people were still screaming in the background.

_Famous? Okay Alice Cullen, you can be quiet now, thank you very much for your company but I don't think your making this experience any better. _

I wanted to shout the words at her, but all that came out was a pathetic little whimper. The sirens were getting closer and the screams were getting quieter. Maybe they left? Unlikely but I'm allowed to hope, right?

"You don't like that idea, huh?" She chuckled again in my ear before whispering her next words "Okay Bella the authorities are here, we can discuss this when you wake up, okay? We're going to be the best of friends, trust me" she kissed my cheek before getting up. Alice's presence was gone and replaced by a man.

"Hello, my name is Robert. Can you tell me your name sweetheart?" His voice was gentle and friendly but again all that fell from my lips was a whimper. I could hear Robert turn to murmur to other people.

"Isabella? Okay, I'm going to have to sedate you, so that we can get you out of this truck and make this as pain free as possible. Can you squeeze my hand if you understand me?" He took my hand in his large one and I squeezed as tight as I could.

"Good girl." He praised before I felt a prick in my arm, and slowly everything seemed to slip away and the pain was gone, leaving me in darkness.

_Purgatory. _

_This must be it, the temporary hell until my fate is decided. The jury is still out on that one, but stack the evidence against me…I have no chance. You can't prevent the inevitable._

_Charlie must hate me. I hate myself. _

_He has been through so much…still in love with my mother and losing his only daughter, I'm leaving him with nothing. That surely deserves hell, the worst kind of hell; you know the one with the large monster-like being that dwells in a fire filled pit and shakes his trident in fury. That's what I deserve. _

_I've never been close to Charlie only really deciding to move to Forks for the sake of my Mother, Renee so she could travel with her Husband; Phil. Charlie of course was thrilled with my appending arrival, letting the whole population of Forks know about his daughters return...which made my first day at Forks High School a living hell. _

_I was followed around all day by Mike Newton, my own personal Golden Retriever, it was a shame I could never keep a pet for more than a month. Poor Mike. _

_I was interrogated by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Dyer, who will be willing to service your needs for no more than one hundred dollars – Look girls, free advertisement…no need to thank me. _

_I was hated by the one and only Edward Cullen and his precious girlfriend Esme Platt. Edward looked to me like I had just run ten miles in the blistering heat, without a shower. Esme…well if looks could kill I would be dead and buried already. The Cullen's and Platt's were adopted I had learned from Jessica._

_I was attacked by the obnoxious Eric Yorkie and his tiny camera, in my face all day. _

_I was befriended by the lovely and quiet Angela Webber, who was understanding and compassionate. _

_And I spoke to a bunch of people who I don't know the names of. Overall a very interesting first day, I think; topped off with a quiet dinner filled with long awkward silences and pointless small talk about the never changing weather with Charlie._

_The darkness and memories were interrupted by a loud noise._

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP… _

"_We're losing her!" A voice shouted before I felt pressure on my chest pushing down periodically. This was it; this was my verdict…my fate._

* * *

We meet Dr Cullen next! let me know your thoughts? Thanks a lot!


End file.
